


Don’t kiss handsome strangers at midnight

by icecreamnana



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Chemistry, Clubbing, Lust, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamnana/pseuds/icecreamnana
Summary: It’s hot in the club, but Na Jaemin is hotter.





	Don’t kiss handsome strangers at midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea at about 12am and wrote it there and then it’s nearly 2am now so if this is terrible I’ll probably delete it in the morning but if not, enjoy ;)))

Don’t kiss a hot stranger at midnight 

It started with a few glances back and forth, whispers between friends whilst still maintaining eye contact, then before Jeno knows it, he’s moving closer and closer. The music is deafening, the club is dark and stuffy, there’s people everywhere. 

But the chemistry is undeniable. Jeno wishes he could’ve met this hot stranger somewhere else, somewhere quieter, but there was something quite arousing about the way the handsome blonde-haired boy was gazing at him without having even spoken a word to each other. 

Before Jeno can even hesitate to think rationally, his body collides with the stranger, the alcohol clouding his brain. The boy smirks at him, giving him a wink. Jeno thinks he’s one of the most attractive men he’s ever seen. His smile was contagious, and the lights flickered on his dark brown eyes. 

There was no point trying to start a conversation. Especially not in here. It was 11:45pm. Jeno has only been in the club for an hour, his friends were already lost in a sea of people, but Jeno didn’t care. Jeno smiled back, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. 

The crowds of dancing strangers pushed forward. Jeno was launched into the arms of the stranger. 

“I’m Jeno,” he yelled, but attempting communication was pointless because the boy just gestured to his ear, indicating he couldn’t hear him. Jeno sighed and rolled his eyes. It made the big laugh. Jeno suspected he had a cute laugh, if only he could hear it. 

They were too far down in the middle of the club now to even attempt at moving. The bar would’ve been quieter and able for a conversation, but having a conversation didn’t seem to matter to Jeno, nor to the stranger. 

Jeno’s favourite song came on, and he jumped up and down excitedly. The stranger laughed and grabbed Jeno’s hands, intertwining their fingers whilst they danced. It was intense enough to make Jeno feel sober, but he already felt drunk on his adrenaline from the thrill of it all. 

They danced closer together, and eventually the strangers arms found their way to Jeno’s shoulders. It was exhilarating. They were so close now that Jeno could feel his breath on his neck. The music boomed on, each song allowing Jeno to fall deeper and deeper in lust with this random, pretty boy. 

It was 11:55. Not that Jeno knew that, he was too busy. A slower song came on, although it definitely wasn’t quieter. Jeno recognised it but couldn’t recall the name, but it was definitely a sensual sort of song. The stranger smirked and turned around, his back to Jeno, and he danced dangerously close to Jeno’s torso. Jeno gulped. 

The blonde boy stopped after a few seconds and turned around with a huge grin on his face. Jeno rolled his eyes again and grabbed the boy by his hips. The stranger looked down, then back up at Jeno’s eyes, then at his lips. 

It was midnight, and Jeno was kissing a hot stranger. He didn’t know his name, he didn’t know where he was from, he didn’t know anything. But what he did know was that he is incredibly attractive and a very good kisser. Jeno’s hands made their way up the strangers back, and the boy followed suit, his hand ending up in Jeno’s hair, running his fingers through it. The boy pulled them closer, biting Jeno’s lip in the process and sucking on it. That was new to Jeno. He liked it, though. 

It was hot enough in the club already, and being skin on skin with another person, with his tongue teasing the others mouth, Jeno felt absolutely boiling. 

It was 12:07 when the two parted. It had felt like much longer. The strangers hands remained in Jeno’s hair, stroking it. Jeno’s hands found their way firmly on the boys hips. He’d never felt this way before. It certainly wasn’t love, but it was a mix of chemistry and lust. Something just clicked about the way the boy looked at him, his expression worthy of a model, something just made Jeno want to stick with him. He was sobering up, but that didn’t change the way his heart hammered in his chest as the stranger began dancing against him once again. Jeno didn’t want this night, this moment, to ever end. 

It was 10:38 the next morning when Jeno awoke with the stranger in his bed. His head was killing him, and he desperately needed some water. 

“Good morning sleepy head,” smiled the blonde haired boy. Jeno did a double take and looked the boy up from head to toe. He was even more gorgeous than he remembered from when he was flat out wasted. The stranger smiled. 

“Good morning, sorry, what was your name again?” Jeno asked, bashfully. The stranger laughed and laid back down in Jeno’s bed, snuggling under the covers.

“My name is Na Jaemin. And yours is?” 

“Jeno. Lee Jeno.”


End file.
